Blank Faced Bliss
by Rising Lorn
Summary: Hakumen/Nirvana, one-shot lemon; Nirvana's gaze catches Hakumen's in a restaurant. It only becomes more surreal for the White Void from there.


Author's Note: My friend and I are good friends with three a.m., as are most of you out there. At these times, the insomnia manifests itself as crack pairings, so here's a Hakumen/Nirvana fic. I've only seen it in one other place so far and don't know how common this pairing actually is. Clue me in, if you can please. I'd like to know. This idea just may be fairly unique (even though unique technically needs no qualitative modifier). So, without further ado, a somewhat M-rated Haku/Ada fanfic. I hope your brains melt. Hakumen is so blatantly out of character, it should even bother mention. So will Nirvana. In addition: Nirvana/Ada will be able to things that she probably can't do. Not just sexual ones either. By the way, I can't use mouth, because neither Hakumen nor Nirvana has one. Face refers (usually, you're intelligent people, you'll know when it's generalized) to the region of the face where your mouth would be. This is a one shot. This pairing is what you saucy types would call "crack".

Blank Faced Bliss

Hakumen stared idly out over the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. He exhaled a low, almost wistful breath. "I am the White Void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With sword in hand, I will purge this world of sin and cleanse it in the fires of destruction. I am…alone…"

Hakumen peered down at the city, sighing again. "Even one of the legendary Six Heroes remains forever alone. Is this the life I'll be condemned to?" He sighed once more and began to proceed down from the top of Kagutsuchi, walking idly wherever his legs took him. The minutes melted into hours, and soon he found himself in the mid-section of Kagutsuchi. He looked around, having not given much attention to what he'd been doing. He noticed a restaurant nearby and shrugged to himself. He walked inside and was immediately greeted with gasps and cries.

"It's one of the Six Heroes!"

"Is that Hakumen?"

"What's going on? Is something bad happening here?"

Hakumen ignored the peanut gallery and sat down at a table. A waitress trembled up to him and set a menu down in front, visibly scared. Hakumen thanked her and rifled through the menu, not sure what to order.

"Ada, I know I can finish this food. Don't be silly," said Carl cheerfully. His mechanical sister stared back at him blankly, hunched over slightly, and said, predictably, nothing.

Hakumen regarded Nirvana with interest. Why would she choose to stick by that young boy? She had once been a Nox Nyctores of unimaginable power, capable of decimation beyond the comprehension of most minds. He curtly told the waitress he'd have plain water and a bowl of udon noodles before handing her the menu and returning to his idle contemplation. He continued to stare at Nirvana absentmindedly. He couldn't come up with reason that she should stay alongside this boy. Perhaps he spoke the truth; was that marionette really his sibling?

And then, Hakumen saw something very odd occur. While Carl focused on his food, apparently shooting down inaudible protests from his sister, Nirvana glanced up at Hakumen and made eye contact. Hakumen stared back at Nirvana. If he could blink, he would have. Nirvana didn't stare at people, and she certainly didn't make eye contact. Not that she could. The blank expression on her face sent a strange chill down Hakumen's spine. Was this the feeling his foes felt when they gazed upon his blank face?

'No, it couldn't be. This isn't fear. This is something else,' he thought, 'What could it be?'

Nirvana glanced down at Carl and shifted her position slightly. Clearly, this spoke mountains to Carl, who responded somewhat testily, "Ada, I know my own limits for food. I appreciate it, but you worry so much." He smiled at his sister and continued to eat. Nirvana sat up straight and looked back again Hakumen. Hakumen felt the chill again, but this time it ran down into the pit of his stomach. It welled there and threatened to burst out of him. He thanked the waitress absently for the water and noodles. Then, the feeling found words to be put to. "Intrigue," he said aloud, "An intrigue that I have not known since I held physical form." Hakumen felt odd; his mind was muddied, lacking the usual clarity he held in battle that let him respond so quickly to his foes. He stared back at Nirvana. "Nirvana," he whispered, "What are you staring at?" He made sure that she could not hear him. Apart from a precious few people, none could decrypt the enigma behind Nirvana's stoic silence. Hakumen felt the chill again as Nirvana stared back at him.

She winked at him.

Hakumen almost spilled his water. 'No, a trick of the light,' he thought frantically, grasping for rational explanation, 'Nirvana's face knows no expression.' He slowly slid a finger down his own face. 'Just like mine,' he added glumly.

Again. She winked.

Hakumen dropped his chopsticks. There was no mistaking it. Nirvana had winked at him.

Slowly, with deliberate grace and tenderness that he had seen her give no one but her 'brother' she raised a hand towards him and beckoned him with her index finger.

Hakumen felt the chills running through him pool. They pooled in a place he believed they could not possibly pool in. He had not lusted for thousands of years. Through his confusion he saw the shadow of a smirk cross Nirvana's face. 'No,' he thought again, his mind stumbling through a miasma of unlinked thoughts, half-formed images flitting through his mind, 'She is mouth less, eyeless…expressionless.'

Again, she beckoned to him with the same deliberation and grace, and then she resumed her hunched position, obviously sensing that her sibling had finished eating.

Hakumen saw the pair leave the restaurant. He traced them furtively with the many eyes about his body. The moment the door had shut he let out a sigh of relief. And then a wave of longing gripped him and he slammed his chopsticks down on top of his uneaten bowl of udon noodles. The broke and there was a great many gasps and shrieks around the restaurant. He stood and walked briskly after the pair.

Maintaining a safe distance from the two, Hakumen stalked slowly through the streets of Kagutsuchi. Even Ragna, the Bloodedge, the Black Beast, the Destroyer of the World could not divert him when he stumbled into him. Literally.

"What the hell No-Face!" asked Ragna angrily, raising his sword in defense.

Hakumen regarded Ragna for only an instant and then pushed him aside, not bothering at all to assume any sort of fighting stance. His response was hurried, and curt, possessed of an almost sad desire, "I have patience and no time for you now, Black Beast, today, I seek my Nirvana."

Ragna stared after Hakumen blankly. "My…nirvana?" repeated Ragna, confused, "What the shit, does this guy meditate when he's not trying to kill me?"

Hakumen quickened his pace, hopping across rooftops in pursuit. Once, twice and then thrice he saw Nirvana turn her head in his direction, and again, he saw a smirk cross her blank face. The chill returned in Hakumen's loins. He hastened forward.

At last, the pair stopped outside Litchi Faye-Ling's medical clinic. 'Perhaps he needs some sort of treatment,' thought Hakumen. Conflict washed over him. Entering would be a dead giveaway to Nirvana. Avoiding her would only serve to protract his separation from his lustful desire. He battled with himself, furiously weighing every option; checking and double-checking every contingency. He gulped audibly and summoned forth more strength than he had ever before. It coursed through Susano-o and pressed him forward. Boldly, he strode into the clinic, and again, loud gasps marked his entrance.

"Hakumen! What are you doing here?" cried Litchi. Hakumen stared at the scene before him. Nirvana sat a small distance away, idly watching him, her arms fold on her lap. Carl sat on a bench nearby, his coat removed and fresh bandages wound about his arm. The hyperactive cat-girl, Taokaka sat a short distance away, noisily chewing on a steamed bun and regarding Hakumen with vague interest.

Before Hakumen could speak, Taokaka gave a muffled cry of greeting, "Hey Mask-Person, whatcha doin' here? Did you get hurt? I thought you can't get bad cuts." She swallowed loudly and then continued, "If you are, you'll have to wait. Boobie-Lady's busy with Shorty 'cuz he got a cut on his arm and a tummy-ache from eating too much, nya." Tao grabbed her stomach and massaged it, "I think I might have also. Nya, this hurts real bad." Her face fell comically and she continued to rub her stomach.

Litchi walked in front of Hakumen, her arms spread open and her face set. "Whatever you have come for Hakumen, you'll have to go through me to get to it," she said threateningly.

There was a time, long ago, painfully long hours ago, that Hakumen would have responded with an even greater threat. That time had passed, and instead he firmly, but without anger, pushed Litchi aside. "I seek no audience with anyone here but bliss itself," he said quietly. His own voice sounded alien to him. "I seek her alone," he continued, his voice emanating from somewhere outside his own body. He pointed a nailed finger slowly, directly at Nirvana, "I seek Nirvana." He felt himself tremble as he spoke her name. His lust was almost palpable in the air around him. Had he a mouth, he was certain he could taste it.

Again, the shadow of smirk crossed her face.

Again, she winked.

Again, she beckoned.

Carl looked wildly around, expecting to see someone or something else where Nirvana sat. This couldn't be. It was unreal. Surreal. Impossible. He jumped off the examination bench and ran in front of Nirvana, his arms, like Litchi's spread wide. "No!" he shouted, "What do you want with Ada? I won't let you hurt her!"

Hakumen dropped his arm. He felt a stab of pain in his chest. "Hurt her?" he said, more to himself than to anyone around him. "What are you talking about?"

Carl didn't seem to understand what Hakumen had told him. His arms fell limply down at his sides. "If you don't want to hurt her, what do you want?" he asked. He was frightened, confused and angry.

Hakumen walked forward and gently pushed Carl aside. The boy fell sideways in Tao's arms. She helped him up and stared inquisitively at Hakumen.

Nirvana remained as she was, sitting idly, looking up at Hakumen.

Again, the shadow of smirk crossed her face.

Again, she winked.

Then, she spoke, as one would to a lover, her voice ringing only in Carl and Hakumen's ears, "You followed me."

The sound of her voice swept through Hakumen's body, and he shuddered visibly now. Hakumen spoke again, his voice rife with cracks, "I…did. I couldn't help it. The gestures…that…smirk."

In one graceful motion Nirvana stood up, and her expressionless face leveled with the plain whiteness of Hakumen's. Hakumen became painfully aware of how close her face was to his.

'I have no lips,' he thought. 'And neither does she.' And then he spoke it. "Neither you nor I have lips, Nirvana. I cannot kiss you."

Hakumen saw a wide smile in the oblivion of Nirvana's face.

"You cannot?" she asked, moving her face to within an inch of his, "Or you will not?"

Hakumen stared back. Wild thoughts formed in his mind. He felt his body lean forward ever so slightly. He struggled to keep himself standing. Strength beyond the wildest imagination of man flowed through him, and this Nox Nyctores, this embodiment of perfection threatened to rob him of all his strength.

Nirvana stared blankly, but Hakumen saw more than anyone, even Carl, could see beyond that blankness. "Hakumen?" she asked.

He could stand it no longer; swiftly he grabbed the sides of her face. A massive chill flew through his body and plunged him into ecstasy. He held her face in his hands for a moment longer before pressing his mask against hers. Had both of them possessed lips, his kiss would have been infinitely more passionate.

He broke away from her and stared again into her face. Nirvana let out a soft, lustful laugh. "Even you, White Knight," she whispered to him, her fingers entwined behind his head, a single, silvery digit lightly twisting his mane of hair around it, "Even you can be persuaded to lust. Perhaps, even, to love."

Hakumen heard these words from somewhere far off; it was as if Ada was speaking to him from the other side of Kagutsuchi. Then, a voice rang out, clear and childish that shattered the aura that shielded him from the outside world.

"Ada! What are you talking about? What are you doing?" cried Carl, tears sparkling in his eyes.

Nirvana let go of Hakumen and turned her head towards Carl. Hakumen could see regret pooling behind her eyes. "Carl, I don't want you to think I grow tired of your company," she said soothingly, "I grow lonely."

Carl wiped the tears from his eyes. "How, I'm with you all the time?" asked Carl. He had never looked more like the child he was: small, confused and scared.

Hakumen stared at the ordeal. A mix of emotions welled in him: joy, sadness, pity and revulsion with himself. He had fallen prey to a sin he sought to eradicate. He was torn between the sweet embrace of Nirvana and the cold, familiar emptiness that he, the White Void had to occupy. The stoic, icy resolve he once held in the face of all emotions had begun to dissolve, and he felt feeling flood back into him. Feelings that had lain dormant for thousands of years.

Nirvana knelt before Carl and lifted his chin with her long, pointed fingers. "You're too young to understand Carl," she said sympathetically, "As much as you hate hearing that, and as much as I have told you that I agree that you know, unfortunately, much more than any child your age, the complexities behind the dealings of those older than you remain beyond your grasp."

Carl looked away from his sister. "Try me," he said determinedly, "It's the least you can do."

Nirvana let go of Carl's chin and looked at him for a short while. At last, she spoke, "Think, then Carl, of what it is like to lust. Think, of what it is like to seek love."

Carl stared at Nirvana, wide-eyed. "But I already know what it's like to…" he began, but Nirvana pressed a finger to his lips and shook her head. "I said to lust first. Think."

Carl dropped his gaze and shook his head. Nirvana embraced him.

Hakumen, still grappling with himself internally fled, stopping only long enough to call out to Nirvana, "I have not yet left."

The entire scene played out entirely differently for Litchi and Tao, whom both saw the most bizarre series of events they had ever seen. Hakumen and Carl had exchanged incredibly heartfelt and personal dialogue with a totally silent Nirvana, Hakumen seemed to have kissed Nirvana, an act that looked astoundingly off-putting and then bolted off after Nirvana (somehow) comforted Carl.

"Boobie-Lady," asked Tao quizzically, "Why was Mask Person pressing his mask against Hard Person? And why did Hard Person give Shorty a hug?"

Litchi stared, unfocused at Carl and Nirvana. "I have no idea Tao," she said vaguely.

Hakumen jumped atop a nearby restaurant and collapsed against the railing of a nearby stairwell. He felt more exhausted than he had ever felt in his life. He struggled to his feet after staring at the darkening sky and looked out at the clinic. He did not sense Nirvana nearby. He jumped down from the building and began to walk back to the top of Kagutsuchi. His mind, more clouded than ever, filled steadily with impious thoughts and raging morality. Every step he took away from Nirvana pained him as much as it relieved him. At last, he reached the top of Kagutsuchi and sat down upon a rock. He stared out at the glowing city and turned his thoughts inward. What would he do? Pursue Nirvana, or his purpose? Would he uphold his title as the White Void, or pursue a new white void, the blank, beautiful face of Nirvana?

"This conflict is irreconcilable," he said aloud, "I'll be fighting with myself forever over this." Suddenly, he felt someone's presence. He turned, his sword held aloft, his mind rapidly clearing, readying itself for battle.

Then it began to muddy itself immediately once more, as a shapely, painfully familiar form stepped out of the shadows. It was Nirvana. Alone.

Hakumen sheathed his sword slowly and stared at Nirvana. The multiple eyes in his armor afforded him perspectives he doubted no other individual had ever been able to glimpse her in. The moonlight twinkled off of her long, thin fingers.

"Nirvana," he said softly, "I am…conflicted…"

"Yes," she responded, the familiar smirk flitting across her blank face, "And I have come to resolve it."

With a sudden, surprising burst of speed, she was suddenly in front of Hakumen, and in an instant, he felt his mask press against her face again, her fingers gently cupping the sides of his head.

Hakumen let himself be lost to the blinding ecstasy for a minute longer, placing his hands in the small of her back. Suddenly though, and without warning, he pushed her back. Nirvana fell to her knees and then on all fours. She looked down at the ground.

"I…can't," explained Hakumen, "I…won't."

Nirvana looked up at Hakumen. Once again, that smirk flashed beneath the surface of her face. She reached slowly up and removed her hat, tossing it gently aside as long locks of blonde hair fell down about her face and trailed down her back. She began to crawl, slowly, seductively, towards Hakumen. "No, Hakumen," she whispered, her voice barely audible, "You can, and you will."

Then, something peculiar happened. As she crawled towards him, she began to change; her long silver fingers shortened, and soon resembled silver plated human hands. The hard, inflexible material that comprised her dress began to bend, and sag, and soon, it became fine silk.

Paralyzed with a mixture of wonder and blinding lust Hakumen watched hungrily as she inched her way closer. Soon, she was in front of him. She looked up into his face, hair hanging down, obscuring her view of him slightly. She pushed it idly aside and then placed a hand on his thigh. Hakumen shivered. She pulled herself up slightly and reached out with her other hand and placed it gently next to his groin. Hakumen found himself without energy or drive to push her away again, and stared hopelessly as she slid her thumb slowly across his groin.

He let out a small moan before he realized what he had done. He looked down at Nirvana, who continued to stare back at him before turning her attention downward. She pulled herself up a bit more and brought her face next to his groin.

"Don't deny yourself any longer, Hakumen," she murmured silkily, "It's unhealthful." She pressed her face against his groin.

Hakumen thought wildly for a moment that, as caught up in a fit of lust as he was, he lacked the "equipment" necessary to do…anything.

"But, Nirvana…" he said, his breathing heavy, "I…I can't…"

Nirvana removed her face and looked up at Hakumen. "No, you can," she said again, "I know it." She pressed her face to him once more.

She was right. Something in Hakumen condensed and shot into his abdomen, and slowly, an erect, purely white, featureless member presented itself.

Nirvana gave a soft laugh, "I told you." She ran her fingers along the side of it, removing them with a flourish. Hakumen shuddered again. This time, she pressed face to the base of it, moving it slowly to the very tip. Hakumen felt his legs give out and fell backwards onto his rear. He looked down at the mass of blonde hair splayed about his legs and threw his head back as Nirvana began to move her face back and forth across his member, gently running her fingers alongside the other side all the while. After some ten minutes she stopped and looked up at Hakumen. She brushed her hair out of her face and crawled on top of him, leveling her face with him. She took his face in her hands and pressed her face against his.

Hakumen reached up and lightly grasped the back of her head, kissing her. After fifteen minutes or so Nirvana sat up, and looked down at Hakumen, throwing her hair back out of her face she grasped his hands and brought them up to her breasts, pressing his hands against them. She moaned softly.

Hakumen could not find a single rational thought in mind, his entire body now a swirling cloud of lust. When Nirvana dropped her hands from his he continued to cup her breasts, gently fondling and caressing them. They were not the hardened steel he had expected, but rather a soft, supple silvery material, blocked from view by a thin, silk dress. He sat up and lifted Nirvana up slightly, bringing her chest close to his face. Hakumen busied himself with her bosom, bringing his face to each of them and rubbing the outside with his face. His hands, meanwhile, quickly and expertly found what he sought on her back: a lone zipper.

Amidst the soft moans that drifted through the night air came the quick crack of a zipper being pulled down. There was a soft rustling noise as Hakumen pulled the dress off her and tossed it aside. Her featureless breasts glistened softly in the moonlight, twinkling softly. The soft shine of the moonlight extended down to her stomach, the softest indent remaining where a navel once was. Hakumen pushed Nirvana softly onto her back and dropped his face onto her breasts for a short while, paying each of them equal attention. Nirvana repeatedly let out small moans and quick gasps, he hands tangled in Hakumen's long mane of hair. Slowly, Hakumen worked his way downward, finally coming to rest, his face hovering in front of a womanhood glowing the same silvery color as the rest of Nirvana's body. Nirvana glimpsed down at Hakumen for a moment, ready to tell him to not stare, but instead threw back her head and arched her back, all the while letting out a long, high moan. She instinctually clenched her hands in his mane of hair and pushed him closer into her abdomen. She felt her legs cross behind his back automatically as he quickened, and removed a hand from his hair to cover her face, arching her back farther and moaning again.

Suddenly, she grabbed his face and pulled him up to hers. "Please," she whispered.

Hakumen looked down and positioned his member outside her opening. He glanced up at Nirvana, but before he could speak, she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. With her other hand she pressed down on the small of Hakumen's back. The last remnant of moral restraint ebbed away from the White Knight and he penetrated her. Nirvana arched her back farther than before and let out a cry of ecstasy. Slowly, Hakumen thrusted in and out, gradually gaining in speed. Then, without warning Nirvana pressed her hands to his chest and pushed him onto his back. She crawled atop him and slid herself over his manhood. She moved gently up and down, slowly gathering intensity with each cycle. Soon, the rhythmic sound of Hakumen's Oougi clinking in its sheath formed a kind of metronome to their lovemaking. Nirvana lifted herself up and continued to grind up and down Hakumen's erect member, her breasts gently bouncing up and down in rhythm.

"Hakumen," said Nirvana lustfully, her voice brimming with bliss. She threw her head back and did not finish her sentence; instead, her moans became more frequent and higher.

Hakumen understood, reaching up and cupping her breasts, his breathing quickening, and his soft moans rising in volume. "Nirvana," he moaned, "Nirvana, I…"

Nirvana bent forward over Hakumen, maintain the quick rhythm they were locked in and looked him straight in the face. "No, Hakumen," she moaned, "Call me Ada."

"Please, Hakumen," she moaned loudly, shouting a cry of orgasm to the heavens, stopping at last.

Hakumen sat up and brought Ada in a tight embrace. "I promise," he huffed, "Ada." He yelled this name to heavens as Ada had done with his.

'This,' he thought, his body more exhausted than any fight had ever left him, 'is bliss.'

* * *

_A Week Later_

Hakumen watched quietly from a roof as she walked away with Carl, off towards the next destination in search of clues.

Ada, knowing of the Knight that watched her from the shadows was nonetheless exasperated with Carl. He had insisted, for an entire week, on knowing where she had disappeared to. At last, Ada caved, and resolved to tell him as cryptically as possible. "Carl," she said gently, "You are irreplaceable, know that first."

Carl nodded, his face pouty.

Ada continued, "I went to visit the only other individual whom I let call me Ada."

Carl stared at Ada for a moment before asking, "You mean…"

Ada caught what Carl was thinking of and replied, "No, not Relius."

Carl stared at Ada, growing confusion spreading across his face. At last he spoke, "Alright, Ada, but give me your word that it's only one other person that calls you Ada.

Hakumen stared at Ada, his chest swelling. She looked away from Carl, up to where her lover wait, watching, until their next encounter. "I promise."

"Ada," mumbled Hakumen.

* * *

Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. If there's too many kinks or inconsistencies, let me know, as this was written in about two hours or so.


End file.
